Shannon Elizabeth
|Currently1 = Jury Member|FacebookUserName = OfficialShannonElizabeth}}Shannon Elizabeth Fadal, known professionally as , was a houseguest on Celebrity Big Brother 1 (US). An early power player, Shannon managed to flip the vote to save James Maslow from the first eviction. However, this caused her alliance to target her because they saw her as a dangerous player. She and James were nominated in week 2. When James won the PoV and took himself off the block her fate was sealed. She was evicted in a 5-1 vote, placing 9th and becoming the third member of the jury. Biography Retrieved from CBS Age: 44 Hometown: Born in Houston, Texas. Grew up from third grade through high school in Waco, Texas, then lived in Los Angeles for 20+ years, and now my hometown is..... Current city: Cape Town, South Africa Occupation: Actress and conservationist Three adjectives that describe you: Compassionate, focused, and persistent. Favorite activities: My favorite activities are working with animals in any capacity, traveling, yoga, hiking, taking my dog, Peanut, to the beach, tennis, going to the gym, and watching Big Brother and The Amazing Race! hat do you think will be the most difficult part of living inside the Big Brother house? I think it'll be most difficult to juggle many different personalities and to adapt to situations on the spot as they get thrown at me. What moment in your career do you think prepared you to live in the Big Brother house? I feel like I've had many different opportunities in my life that have helped to prepare me for the house. My career in acting has obviously prepared me so that I can go into the house and play a role, almost. I'll have to play the role of someone who can be friendly, backstabbing, deceitful, powerful, weak, and mysterious—just to name a few. Which past Big Brother cast member did you like most? ''' It's definitely a toss up between… Dr. Will, Evel Dick, Dan Gheesling, and Janelle. '''Do you have a strategy for winning the game? My strategy is that I will constantly have to change my strategy. I have seen every single season of Big Brother at least once, if not twice. I will need to pull from all of the best players and make it my own. I am hoping for some big, loud, outgoing personalities that can stand out as big targets right off the bat. I, meanwhile, will be setting up my alliance and picking people off one by one. My life's motto is… "UBUNTU." It's an African saying that comes from the languages of Xhosa and Zulu. It means "I am because we are." We are all interconnected. This includes all living —people, animals, plants, ecosystems, the planet, everything. And every decision we make every day has a lasting impact on the people and planet around us. Only through living in tolerance and respect for everything can we all thrive. What would you take into the house and why? - My dog Peanut. He just makes everything better all the time! - An invisibility cloak. - A computer so I could watch the Live Feeds for Celebrity Big Brother. Fun facts about yourself: - I used to play poker on the pro poker circuit for years. - I was secretly an extra on Baywatch and the film Black Sheep before my career started. I wanted to get some on-set experience, but I never let my agents know. Player History - Celebrity Big Brother 1 (US) Competition History Voting History HOH History Post Big Brother Trivia *Shannon is the first HouseGuest to win HoH and PoV in the same week, followed by Ross Mathews. However, Shannon was dethroned as HoH. **Shannon is the first HouseGuest overall to win PoV while they were a Dethroned HoH. *Shannon is tied with Marissa, Ariadna, and Omarosa for the most competitions won by a female in Celebrity Big Brother (US), with 2 competition wins each. References Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Celebrity Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 1 (US Celebrity) Contestants Category:9th Place Category:Season 1 (US Celebrity) Jury Members